A high quality display device such as a large screen television is widely used. In such a display device, unevenness in brightness and color occurring in a display image (referred to as display unevenness including unevenness in brightness and color) greatly affects image quality. Therefore, display unevenness is necessary to be corrected effectively.
A technology of correcting display unevenness has been disclosed (for example, Patent Document 1). In a correction device of a related art, an image displayed on the display panel is captured by an image capturing device. Correction data is generated based on the captured result and the correction data is written in a non-volatile storing device. In correcting the image data, the correction data is read from the non-volatile storing device of the correction device and the image data is corrected with using the correction data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-75542